Unattainable
by Conniesc97
Summary: He goes out every Saturday with a different girl, just because the one he wants doesn't want him. What a stupid girl! She makes him unreachable to me! I, Lily Luna Potter, had encouraged the man I love to ask the girl he wants out.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

**This is the translation of "Inalcanzable", one of my fics in Spanish.**

**read and review :)**

* * *

He's here, sitting beside me, laughing at something Rose said that I could't hear. She is fighting with Albus, as they always do. Constant bickering. It is really annoying sometimes, Scorpius and I roll our eyes. Then they stop as the "dates" topic come. Rose is with Lorcan since their third year, even I think they started dating the very first Hogsmeade. Albus was going to take a Ravenclaw girl who is friends with Rosie next Saturday on a date, he was taking her to The Three Broomsticks. It is now Scorp's turn, the only one I'm interested in. My cheeks get red and all of a sudden I find really interesting the grass beneath me, when I think my cheeks returned to their normal colour I look up.

He laughs again and tells us he's going out with a girl he always liked, then, he winks at Albie. With his velvety voice he asks me, "And you, Lils, what are you doing next Saturday?"

I answer him that I'm probably going to Hogsmeade with my friends, when all I want to do is ask him to take me out on a date. I would be better for him than that girl, who I don't know and already depise. Suddenly the bell that states that the break is over rings and it's time to say goodbye. He hugs me and kiss my cheek, and I know that's all I would get from him, friendly hugs and kisses. And I really hate that.

When I'm sitting in my Potions class, I think that for him I'm not more than a friend, his best friend little sister and it hurts. It hurts more than it should. I'm just sixteen, pretty with my long read hair and my big brown eyes, but to be honest, I don't know why would he want to be with me. He is one of the most handsome boys from Hogwarts, every single girl want to date him, _my _angel of white blonde hair, quidditch built figure and beautiful grey eyes. He goes out every Saturday with a different girl, just because the one he wants doesn't want him. What a stupid girl! She makes him unreachable to me!

Saturday comes, we are all at Hogsmeade. I'm laughing with my friends, and I see him. He's there, alone, there's no girl beside him and hope fills my chest. I excuse myself and I walk to him, and he smiles with that smile that kills me. I ask him why is he alone, and it happens that his date only wanted to make Albus jealous, that it was all planned between him, the girl and Serena, the one Albus was on a date with. He also says that the girl he wanted would never date him, and that he wasn't going to ask her. "You are not the only one", I think, while defeat starts taking over the hope feeling. Instead of telling him how I feel, I smile and tell him that if he never asks her, he will never know. He smiles, kiss my cheek and leaves in search of his princess.

I was heartbroken, really, I could feel it. I, Lily Luna Potter, had encouraged the man I love to ask the girl he wants out.

I seat in a bank that was in the street, and I wait for my friends, who where at Madame Puddifoot, a place that I hate with all that I am. Then, my eyes start watering and I feel a lump in my throat. When the first tear falls, I hear a voice. His voice. His velvety voice.

"Are you okay, princess?" He says while he seats beside me with a box in his hands. I shake my head in response to his question, I don't trust my voice right now and I really hate to cry in front of other people. "Lils, I know you like the back of my hand, you aren't fine.

I take a deep breath, trying to make the lump in my throat go away and the tears to stop. "What are you doing here? You should be asking your princess out, as the good prince you are." I tell him, avoiding the topic of my tears.

Surprising me, he hugs me and wipes my tears away. He smile and I do the same, only because I love seeing him that way, happy.

"You seriously never realised?" he asks, confusing me to no end. "Al and Rose said it was evident, but apparently not."

"What are you talking about?" His words had brought back the hope I had lost minutes ago.

He gives me the box and when I open it I see my favourite chocolates, the ones I used to eat when I was young. I smile and then I throw my arms around waist when I read the note that was next to the chocolates. _"For my chocolate princess, I love you flower!"_

Then he leans in and kisses me the way I always wanted him to do, the way he is doing right now. His sweet lips on mine, it makes me the happiest woman on earth. After we break the kiss, he whispers "Can I be your prince, my Potter princess?" And all I can do is smile and ask him why it took him so long to finally come and claim me. "I was afraid to mess it all up and not even have you as a friend" is his answer.

I kiss his cheek and he looks at me confused, I laugh and then kiss his lips again, thanking at whatever that made him lose the fear. I will be forever thankful for making me my prince's princess.

Because, after all, Scorpius Malfoy wasn't that out of reach for me.


End file.
